


День Сурка, или Все пидарасы, а я Д'Артаньян

by LRaien



Category: Bard Quest (Webcomic)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Бард обречён умирать, и он это знает.
Kudos: 1





	День Сурка, или Все пидарасы, а я Д'Артаньян

Бард обречён умирать, и он это знает.  
Каждый день он приходит в город, выступает перед королём — а дальше события разветвляются, но итог всегда один: всё обрывается, возвращается к исходной точке.  
Бард в тысячный раз меряет гульфик, в тысячный раз драпает от продавца — он выучил каждый камень на мостовой, хотя это — его первый день в городе. В тысячный раз — первый. Или больше, бард не умеет считать. Он поёт королю песню про королеву, которую проклятый пидор и его свита никогда не оценят по достоинству просто из принципа: им как будто нравится извращать двусмысленностью освящённый веками образ истинной женственности. В сто-какой-то раз ему отрубают голову за не то дело, не в том месте, не в то время, но проклятие не исчезает.  
Бард снова приходит в город, снова выступает перед королём. Собирает культ из бомжей, пытается купить гейскую порнуху, пропадает в болоте перед болотным волшебником.  
Что бы он ни делал, результат один и тот же.  
Бард снова приходит в город.  
Время петь перед королём.


End file.
